Zeus Hawke
"Yes, I sided with Meredith. I wasn't going to risk killing my brother. And yes, in the end I had to kill the insane woman. Other than her turning on me, no I don't regret what I did, and you can take your righteous attitude out the door before I help you take it. Now leave me be." Zeus Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall- much to his dismay. Traitor to his own kind, according to some mages. Overview Physical Appearance Zeus has red hair and light brown eyes that have a little green in them, although some will say they have a golden color at times. He used to have long red hair, but after the Chantry blow up in Kirkwall, he had it cut shaggy like. He also seems to have some permanent scruff. He's about 6 feet tall. Personality Zeus... is an agressive jackass. He's a loyal agressive jackass, but he's a jackass all the same. He's also a bit of a hypocrit- he's in love with a blood mage while being extremely anti blood mage. He's not easy to get along with- Zeus is tempermental, aggressive, blunt, direct, and doesn't like to make nice. Talents and Skills Magic: Specialized in Force magic, exceptionally skilled in Entropy, Spirit, and Arcane. Knows how to cook, as well as sew and heal himself without using magic due to having to be self sufficient when he was on his own for two years. Knows how to fight well with a sword. Biography History Zeus was born to Leandra and Malcolm Hawke on a hot summer day, 9:07. The midwife spotted the full head of red hair, turned to Malcolm and Leandra and told them that they were going to have a spitfire of a child on their hands. She wasn't wrong. At a young age, Zeus had a personality of a stubborn and defiant young boy. His magic manifested at the age of five during one of the hottest days in the summer in the month of august. Zeus Hawke grew up to be a pretty aggressive young man and constantly butted heads over EVERYTHING with his parents. He and Malcolm argued a lot, and their arguments tended to get heated with neither of them backing down. Malcolm didn't like Zeus's interest in entropy magic, told him it was a dangerous branch of magic for any apostate to learn and that he needed to stay away from that magic. Zeus didn't care for that and secretly started learning entropy outside his father's view. Zeus loved the twins when they were born and was very protective over them, especially Bethany when her magic manifested. His protectiveness of Bethany caused him and Carver to get into a few fights because he would see Carver's teasing of Bethany as something else and he'd butt in to put a stop to it. At one point, during the last argument they ever had, Zeus finally had enough. He gathered his things in one sack, and left home at the age of 16. For two years he stubbornly stayed away from home, doing his best to survive on his own, but after one too many close calls with templars he came back home to his family, angry at himself and angry that his father was right- something he refused to admit. He and Malcolm gave each other the silent treatment when he came back, neither man budging or refusing to accept responsibility in what took place. Zeus concentrated on helping the twins out with their studies and helping Bethany out with her magic when Malcolm wasn't, and also helped his mother around the house, all the while stewing with resentment towards his father. When Malcolm died, Zeus did feel horrible over the fact that things never got fixed between his father and him, and late one night at Malcoln's grave he vented a hell of a lot of Malcolm's tombstone. Leandra and Zeus also had a fraught relationship, made worse after Malcolm's deaths. Zeus snarled one night that he wished he could leave home but he felt like he had to stay to protect Bethany because as far as he could see, Leandra was useless at that. While he loved his mother, Zeus just couldn't seem to stop being harsh with her. Bethany played peacemaker more than once and at one point she talked to Zeus and made him realize he was taking his anger towards their father out on Leandra. Zeus from that point did his best to hold his tongue around Leandra while they lived in Lothering. When Carver announced he was joining King Cailan's army to fight the Darkspawn, he and Zeus had a very harsh argument, ending with Zeus repeating the very words Malcolm said to him when he left home- "You leave, you don't come back." However, Carver did come back with the news about what happened with Ostagar. And everything changed. (to be fleshed out more later) ''' '''In-game Kirkwall was hell and Zeus wished he had been able to talk Leandra out of going there because in the end things went crazy. Zeus, in his efforts to stay out of the Templar's line of sight, did work that ultimately helped the templars. Every mage he ended up dealing with that survived the encounter with him, he sent to the Circle. Zeus, who hated blood magic and was given more reasons to hate it even more when living in Kirkwall, ended up falling in love with a blood mage- Merrill. He ended up in romance with Merrill, also rivaling her, and in the end to his relief she broke the mirror that she had been obsessed with and he was able to get her to concentrate on helping the elves in the alienage. Zeus, in an effort to not get into a fight with his mother for once, gave in to her fears about taking Carver to the deep roads and had him stay behind. He came home, frustrated and angry with what happened down in the Deep Roads to find his brother having joined the Templars. Before that he had been making an effort to get along better with Carver and he didn't handle the news of his brother joining the templars very well. Despite his best efforts to be as much of a jerk as possible and not get close to anyone, he ended up forming a friendship with Varric, Aveline, surprisingly Fenris, falling in love with Merrill. During his first year in Kirkwall, Zeus and Carver worked for the smuggler Athenril, who Zeus had a relationship with- primarily so he and Carver would get the best jobs. When Athenril attempted to persuade Zeus and Carver to stay on beyond their one year, Zeus cut ties with her and told her that his year was done with her. He and Carver worked a lot of jobs, some of them he wished he never touched to this day, to earn the coin that was needed from his first run in with Varric, who had planned and plotted said run in. (to be fleshed out more later) ''' '''Post-game Zeus and Merrill ended up doing a lot of running and dodging of templars for the first few moths, and then ended up setting up in a small home on the border of Antiva. Zeus relunctantly got involved with the Inquisiton. Initially when he got Varric's message, he sent a letter back basically saying "NO WAY IN HELL", but after being badgered by more letters from Varric and from Merrill, he relented. He got in contact with Warden Stroud, who he had talked to before in regards to the events that took place in Legacy. Zeus survived the Fade, told the Inquisitor good luck, briefly stopped by Weissheupt but got out of there as fast as he could when he saw the chaos unforming there, and retreated back to the home he had set up with Merrill. (more to be fleshed out later) ''' '''Relationships Zeus and Isabela didn't get along very well, butted heads on a lot of things, and even though she came back with the tomb and he refused to hand her over to the Arishok, he flat out told her later if he wouldn't get skinned alive by Aveline and Merrill, he would have handed her over to him for all the trouble she ended up causing. They very rarely talked after that. Even though she helped him and Merrill out, and sometimes visits their home, it's to see Merrill. Zeus and Aveline had an odd friendship. She didn't seem put off by his asshole nature, nor his aggressiveness most of the time and the very fact that he helped her with Donnic confused her because Zeus expressed no interest before in helping her out. Aveline did annoy Zeus from time to time, Zeus acting like an ass when he told her he had one mother, he didn't need another Zeus and Anders... oh boy. Well first off Zeus wanted nothing to do with Anders when he revealed himself to be an abomination. He didn't care if Justice was a friend and that Anders did it at first to help Justice, in the end all he saw was trouble. But being the contrary asshole he is, he did attempt at least a friendship at first with him, but that friendship was not a great one, especially when Zeus kept sending mages back to the Gallows and he refused to join Anders in the mage underground. What remained of a tentative friendship basically ended the moment Anders revealed he lied about the potion, and Zeus told him to never go near him, Merrill, or the others again. The next time he saw Anders, he had blown up the Chantry. Not wanting to even have to deal with him, he told Anders to leave- but he ended up having to fight the posessed mage in the Gallows, killing him and luckily able to take back a couple items he had given him in the past. Zeus and Fenris, despite the rocky start, actually got along quite well. While they didn't trust each other at first, they slowly started to and soon became each other's support in a lot of things. While Fenris did make his worries and concerns known about Zeus's relationship with Merrill, Zeus was not insulted and said he understood but to stay out of it. Fenris respected Zeus enough to do so. Zeus and Sebastian... well they sort of got along while Zeus kept egging the man to take this throne back. But the tentative friendship they had went to shit the moment he told Anders to leave. He didn't like being given ultimatums and he told Sebastian that the next time they met, they may end up killing each other. they almost did when they ran into each other during the mage-templar war. Zeus and Varric: Zeus got along easily enough with Varric, although they did butt heads over a lot of things, especially when the Tale of the Champion came out- Varric recalls get a lot of strongly worded letters from Zeus threatening to strangle him over the book. But other than that, they had a decent friendship and Varric was usually never the target of Zeus's asshole tendencies. (to be fleshed out more later) ''' '''Miscellaneous He ended up killing Athenril and wiping out her smuggling ring in between acts 2 and 3 due to her work threatenting Merrill's safety. He doesn't regret it all. The Warden in his universe is Kaden Cousland. The Inquisitor in his universe is Mars Trevelyan. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Male Category:Merrill Romance Category:AshLyn33